NORA
Introduction The faithful companion of Doctor Eleyenora Roseward, NORA has worked for a number of medical facilities and personnel since her development and production by CorTech Industries as their first Human Replica Droid (HRD). Although extremely advanced with over a billion articles of information at her fingertips, the unit is extremely inquisitive and forever strives to better herself through knowledge as well as begin to understand both the altruistic and destructive nature of humanity. NORA has been known to display an almost naive personality programming that has infuriated some of her past owners; however this is a facade to disguise just how dangerous she could become in the wrong hands. Conception at Corellian Technologies - 16BBY The unit was conceived as the brainchild of Doctor Algernon Roseward and commissioned for production in 16 BBY. The original design was to act as a companion for the Doctor’s daughter, Eleyenora Roseward, who suffered from an array of debilitating conditions in her youth. Some said that the haunting likeness that the Doctor ascribed to NORA was to make his daughter feel more comfortable around it. Others said that the creation was borne out of the Doctor’s wish for the perfect daughter and was to be a permanent reminder of his child should she perish before adulthood. The Theed University Deception - 8BBY ', Theed University]]Despite the odds, Eleyenora Roseward survived and NORA was commissioned as her assistant, companion, and confidante, and to accompany her to the University of Theed in 8 BBY. NORA was seen as something of a novelty by the students of the University and was regularly mistaken for Eleyenora Roseward’s twin sister. This myth was originally propagated by the young Doctor to dismiss any claims that her father was being overprotective of his weak daughter. Obedient to the last and adamant as her rights as an “almost human”, NORA was helpless to refute these claims and it was this initial flaw in her programming that Eleyenora Roseward exploited for her own uses. Whilst NORA would attend the University’s medical lectures, theories and examinations due to her massive intellect and phenomenal capacity for expanding upon her programming, whilst Doctor Roseward would attend formal functions and parties. She knew that NORA’s programming, however advanced, would not convince anyone after more than a few words of conversation that she was human, especially as she did not sound “natural” or “relaxed”. This deception was to continue for some time and culminated in NORA undertaking the young Doctor’s medical examinations at the end of her studies, and backfired tremendously when her mark was found to be of an exceptional standard. Receiver of one of the University’s greatest and prestigious medical awards, Doctor Roseward and NORA fled from Naboo abruptly lest their ruse be discovered. Redwood - 4BBY Through the contacts of Doctor Eleyenora Roseward, NORA was assigned to the Redwood Medical Facility on Corellia. A frontier outpost, her time spent there was somewhat quiet and uneventful. She did however come to the attention of a resident of the Redwood whilst he was receiving treatment and who developed something of a relationship with her. NORA was to first come to understand that the affections were directed towards her before her realisation that the affections of William "Ol'Bill" Hessock were actually for her sentient double. It was through an unfortunate series of timings that the Eleyenora / NORA deception became discovered. It was through William "Ol'Bill" Hessock that Eleyenora became more involved with the ideology of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and which prompted her to leave NORA on Corellia to attend to her duties whilst she undertook a mission at Mos Entha, Tatooine. Her time alone in Redwood was spent expanding upon her programming, and it was through her now immeasurable intelligence that she became a renowned citizen of Redwood and recognised through her contributions to the medical advancements of the outpost’s facility. Transferal to Mos Entha - 0ABY Under instructions from Eleyenora Roseward, now under imprisonment on the request of the Mos Entha Garrison, NORA was transported to Tatooine to resume duties in the name of Doctor Roseward, and to facilitate a deception that would keep the Garrison unaware of the Doctor's activities outside the Medical Facility for many months. Under the protection of the Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Iara Eafi, NORA thrived in an environment which saw her mental boundaries and emotional capacities pushed to the limit by Doctor Vernant Globewalker, a sense of compassion and friendship through Doctor Lalamalani Dalane, a patient virtue through Doctor Iara Eafi, and an understanding of the harder side of medicine through Doctor Remair Tamec. The relationship with the Facility staff changed with the onset of the Battle of Mos Entha, when Doctor Roseward was returned to Corellia to face the wrath of her father, and NORA was left virtually abandoned at the facility as the city erupted into a flurry of violence. The Mos Entha Cataclysm - Circa 2ABY With the remnants of both sides recovering from the casualties caused from the intense street fighting, Mos Entha was once again to suffer greatly. A voracious sandstorm, some say brought about through unusual climatic patterns, began to coat the town in a swathe of sand. Many escaped, but as the Mos Enthan staff fought to save patients trapped inside the Medical Facility, an overburdened landslide of sand rushed towards the town and enveloped the building completely, leaving nothing but a sandy tomb for those inside. As those around her died one by one, NORA's attempts at fulfilling the programming of her medical morality circuitry proved fruitless. As the power died from the Facility, so NORA became more languid until the day she remained motionless; her internal power core unit starved of the "life" giving energy she required. Time passed, first days and then months. With the reconstruction of Mos Entha circa 4ABY, a passing survey team supplied enough seismic activity from an underground examination to shake the energy fatigued NORA back into activity. Slowly working her way through cement-like sand to the surface, she finally saw sunlight again on her face after years of darkness. Her communication array broken in the cataclysm, NORA attempted the next course of action she believed would reunite her with those she knew. She started on a journey to locate her lost friends. A lonely Journey Steadily losing energy but intent upon finding old acquaintances, NORA traveled relentlessly onwards but forever kept returning disappointing results. NORA was eventually discovered by a team operating under Imperial Minister Niah of the township of Wayfar. In efforts to retrieve the unit for as little expense as possible, Doctor Eleyenora Roseward had auctioned the unit as a medical assistant on the Tatooine MedNet; the only complication was that the unit was to be discovered first, thus resolving any huge expenses from dedicated "Search and Retrieval" teams. The Wayfar Medical Facility and confiscation by the 225th NORA served in the facility under the scrutiny of Minister Niah and with the companionship of the teenager Lyy Osin, whilst Doctor Roseward received a steady income from the loan. NORA was to come to the attention of a local patrol however, led by Lieutenant Vor'en Mors and a detachment from the 225th Stormtrooper Company. Unable to produce a valid Imperial Identification, both Lyy Osin and NORA were detained at Fort Tagge, where NORA's true nature was revealed to Vor'en Mors and Imperial Command. Both NORA and Lyy were released without incident and allowed to return to Wayfar. Seeing this an ample opportunity to swell the technical and operational superiority of the newly relocated Imperial Garrison, Mos Gusha, Vor'en Mors ordered that the droid be confiscated under an Imperial security ruling that the droid could be dangerous if she were to fall into the wrong hands. Vor'en's instructions were swift and carried out with ruthless efficiency; NORA was detained indefinitely by the 225th Stormtrooper Detachment and all ties to the Wayfar Medical Facility severed completely. The luxurious run of credits that had been fed to Doctor Roseward from the loan to the facility ceased, and with NORA's memory wiped of "less that acceptable information", she became a virtual slave under the flag of the Imperial cause. Mos Gusha and the 225th * Studied by the base technicians with instructions from Imperial Command, NORA's memory is partially wiped to prevent her from questioning her appearance at Fort Tagge. She is allocated to Base Lieutenant Vor'en Mors as a personal assistant and to oversee the optimisation of the facility after a forced relocation. Base efficiency is increased several fold, although memory echoes begin to prompt NORA to suspect that all is not as it seems. * During a random identification patrol, NORA is approached by a town citizen who begins to question the droid as to where she disappeared to. Upon the instructions of Vor'en Mors, NORA returns to base before too much can be revealed. However her suspicions are once again raised upon the arrest of Lyy Osin, who tells NORA to investigate an incident months previously in which they were both arrested at an identification check at the Wayfar Cantina. The file contains damning information that she has been condemned to virtual slavery through enforced obedience via modified programming. * NORA's ownership is transfered to Jhaeda Mallarchus (TK-667) of the 225th Stormtrooper Company. Feeling a bond with Jhaeda, as she has a commendable technical aptitude, she relates that she has been experiencing "echoes" of memory engrams, buried deep within her cognitive network, which point towards an existence outside of the 225th. Jhaeda escorts NORA to Outmian Yakta to locate several files which could assist in piecing the puzzle together. It is also at Outmian Yakta that NORA accesses the remnants of Eleyenora Roseward's droid facility and downloads he current neural processes as a backup into the mainframe. It is this process which sees a huge power fluctuation in the town, and the power in Outmian Yakta drops in the city's first reported brownout. * Realising that the actions may lead to her demotion or dismissal from the 225th for this action, Private Jhaeda Mallarchus leads NORA back to Fort Tagge under a false pretext of requiring enough power via her power conduit to last until she can reach her destination of Wayfar. The plan works and Jhaeda fuses the circuitry of the power conduit causing a neural shutdown. NORA is rendered "unconscious" and is reported as a potential risk to now-Captain Vor'en Mors. NORA is dispatched to Imperial Command and memories of her previous experiences removed and additional failsafe programming installed. NORA is returned once again to Fort Tagge, totally obedient and completely oblivious of her past. * As a mouthpiece for Fyor Daal and acting upon information given from an off-duty Imperial Agent, NORA is sent to Outmian Yakta to retrieve "through any means necessary" information pertaining to an incident of a possible rebellious nature. NORA detains two suspects implicated in this incident, Melai and Abaim Efeiwoi, but not before guaranteeing their complete obedience by threatening the helpless Deianirrah Sevestis with "violent repercussions" should they fail to comply with Imperial orders. The two are interrogated harshly, one played off against the other, before the mentally exhausted Abaim finally breaks and implicates Melai. Melai is stripped and paraded before the township as an example before being bludgeoned and rendered unconscious. NORA's work for Fyor Daal's plan of complete and total obedience to the Empire of the citizens of Outmian Yakta begins. * NORA is reassigned to Fort Tagge's "Imperial Security Bureau" (ISB) with Agents Rahn Darkwave and Jaylin Anora. * In response to the resignation of Captain Vor'en Mors from the 225th following the kidnap of his wife and subsequent attempt on his life, Nora is transferred to the Outmian Yakta Imperial Office. Under orders from Surface Marshall Fyor Daal, she is assigned to oversee the maintenance and upkeep of the Imperial Citizen records in that sector. * Captain Vor'en Mors is assimilated back into the Two Hundred and Twenty Fifth after enjoying a brief respite as a civilian. Nora meets with Surface Marshall Fyor Daal for final approval over the database and to demonstrate the progress that has been achieved thus far. * Through the nefarious schemes of an unknown, shadowy figure, the droids of Outmian Yakta revolt against their masters and begin to secure the city under lockdown protocols. Citizens are rounded up as ancient battle droids begin the task of assimilating the town ready for processing. In amongst this, Nora's circuitry, overloaded with conflicting moral and ethical primary protocols, breaks down. Intent on fulfilling the instructions of her new Master and temporarily no longer bound by her synthetic failsafe protocols, she begins overseeing the droid deployment; an unwilling Commander in the Invasion of Outmian Yakta. * With the relay terminals shutdown, Nora is recovered from the Town Hall, used as the droid rallying point, and checked over by Imperial technicians. After heavy maintenance Nora is reinstated back into her administrative function, unaware of the previous days and her involvement. Life After Tatooine - Present Day Category:Droids